Parce qu'il avait voulu la proteger
by MissJenny34
Summary: Petit OS sur une Hermione en pleine bataille finale qui va découvrir une chose importante qui va changer sa vie.


**Parce qu'il avait voulu la protéger**.

C'était la fin pensa t'elle. Tout autour d'elle n'était que chaos.

Les cris de douleur et de désespoir emplissait ses oreilles et sa vue était brouillé par les larmes et la poussière.

Son corps secoué de sanglot incontrôlable lui empêcher de bouger.

Elle était figé d'horreur, jamais elle n'aurais cru pouvoir voir tel spectacle dans sa jeune vie, à peine 17 ans et déjà devenu un soldat de guerre.

Obligé de tuer pour protéger sa vie contre ces hommes encapuchonnés avide d'une haine incontrôlable.

Elle reconnaissait au sol certains de ses camarades de classe à peine plus âgé qu'elle maintenant figé à tout jamais.

Elle ne reconnaissait plus rien, ce parc magnifique autrefois était son havre de paix après la bibliothèque, elle se souvenait venir ici le soir pour admirer les étoiles et sentir le vent frais entre ses doigt.

Maintenant, seul l'odeur de la mort et du sang lui parcourait les narines et lui donnait la nausée.

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'était devenus ses amis, étaient ils vivant ou mort ? ca elle n'en savait rien.

Elle avait terriblement peur mais il fallait qu'elle continue.

Elle avait décidée de se battre avec l'espoir de vivre un jour dans un monde ou le Lord noir ne serait qu'un lointain souvenir.

Ou elle pourrait vivre pleinement, marcher fièrement la tête haute, sans peur de l'avenir si incertain à ce moment précis.

Alors elle retrouva son courage, souffla un bon coup et reparti sur le champ de bataille.

Multipliant les sorts de protection et d'attaques, aidant un maximum ses alliés et mettant au sol ses adversaires.

Elle puisa en elle ses dernières forces avec toujours à l'esprit de pouvoir vivre dans un monde sans violence ni haine.

Les heures défilait et elle ne voyait pas la fin de cette bataille.

Ses blessures l'affaiblissait dangereusement et elle faisait tout son possible pour ne pas tomber et les abandonner.

Elle avait fait un serment.

Celui de toujours garder espoir et ne jamais abandonner même dans les pires moments.

Alors elle avançait, encore et toujours.

Jetant des sorts avec toujours plus de violence pour faire tomber ses ennemis.

Ses convictions était tombés en même temps que tout ceux qui avait perdu la vie aujourd'hui.

Elle se devait de les venger, elle devait faire mourir ceux qui ont fait mourir les siens.

Elle se devait de faire tomber tout ceux qui l'ont empêcher de vivre sa vie, et lui ont priver de donner son amour à celui qu'elle aimait de tout son être, celui de l'autre camp.

Dans toute ce chaos, elle le vit enfin, se battant avec acharnement, ses gestes si précis, un Malfoy dans toute se splendeur.

Elle se figea quand elle réalisa enfin que ses sorts était envoyé contre ses semblables.

Elle se demanda si il n'était pas blesser pour s'en prendre au siens, si il n'avait pas reçu un maléfice de confusion ou autre.

Mais tout à coup son esprit remis tout dans le bon sens, il se battait dans le même camp qu'elle et s'était retourner contre les siens.

Elle se surprit à sourire dans un moment comme celui-ci et son corps se réchauffa de l'intérieur en quelques secondes. Mais elle se réveilla bien vite de sa torpeur quand un sort violent la frappa de plein fouet et l'envoya à quelque mètres de la ou elle se trouver il y a quelques secondes.

Son esprit était embrouillé, elle avait mal partout. Se relevant tant bien que mal, elle scrutait l'air pour découvrir qui était à l'origine de cette attaque. Elle eut un hoquet d'horreur quand elle se rendit compte que Malfoy père la regardait avec mépris.

Ses souvenirs la ramenant à quelques mois en arrière. Quand elle était captive chez ce tortionnaire.

Elle ne savait plus quoi faire, elle était figé d'horreur et se rendit bien vite compte qu'il se réjouissait de la peur qu'il lui inspirait, un sourire satisfait au coin des lèvres.

Sa baguette visant le cœur de celle-ci.

Elle ferma les yeux en attendant son châtiment.

Puis les ré ouvra quand elle entendit la voix de son aimé.

« Herrmmmionne !!!!! » cria t'il.

Ne comprenant pas tout de suite ce qu'il venait de se passer, elle fut pousser à terre par quelqu'un et elle vit Malfoy père tomber au sol sous le jet de lumière vert qui l'avait toucher de plein fouet.

Elle découvrit finalement celui qui l'avait protéger, agonisant à ses pieds.

Elle s'agenouilla et le prit dans ses bras. Regardant son visage d'ange, même au porte de la mort il gardait sa prestance et sa beauté naturelle.

Ses yeux s'embrumèrent et des larmes chaudes lui chatouilla le visage.

« Pourquoi tu as fait sa Malfoy » demanda t'elle en pleurant toujours.

« Tu te poses encore la question après tout ce temps, je te croyais plus intelligente que ca Granger » répondit il douloureusement.

« Je ne comprend pas, je croyais que tu me détestais. » chuchota t'elle.

« Eh bien il faut croire que tu t'es trompée »

« Je ne comprend toujours pas » déclara t'elle.

« C'est si difficile à imaginer. Je t'aime Hermione, depuis le jour ou je t'ai rencontrer, j'ai su que quelque chose était différent chez toi »

« Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit Malfoy »

« Justement parce que je suis un Malfoy, si tu savais comme je regrette d'avoir été aussi lâche et méchant avec toi, je n'ai jamais pensé un mot de se que j'ai pu te dire Hermione. » annonça t'il difficilement.

« Oh seigneur, Drago si tu savais comme j'ai rêvé de pouvoir entendre ses mots sortir de ta bouche, pleura t'elle. Accroche toi, on va te soigner. »

« On ne peux plus rien faire Hermione, je suis en train de mourir, ce sortilège est un puissant sort de magie noire qui paralysent tes organes et te privent d'oxygène, dans quelques minutes je partirai. Mais avant de partir il fallait que je te dise tout ce que je ressentais. » déclara le jeune homme avec souffrance.

« Je t'aime aussi Drago, mais ne me laisse pas, j'ai besoin de toi plus que jamais maintenant. »

« Embrasse moi » murmura t'il.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.

Ses magnifiques yeux couleur orage avait perdu sa froideur, une lueur apparut quand la jeune femme s'approcha lentement de sa bouche.

Leur lèvres s'effleurèrent lentement, avec douceur et passion. Puis le baiser devint plus fougueux malgré la douleur de chacun. Hermione savoura ce premier et certainement dernier baiser de celui qu'elle aimait depuis toujours au fond d'elle. Ses larmes roulant sur ces joues.

Leur lèvres bougeaient sensuellement et chacun faisait passer tout l'amour qu'ils ressentaient pour l'autre avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Puis le souffle de Drago devint de plus en plus difficile, Hermione le regardait agoniser, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre qu'attendre et le soutenir dans ses dernier instants.

Elle ne cessait de lui répéter qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle ne l'oublierai jamais, se regardant toujours dans les yeux, oubliant tout autour d'eux, oubliant la guerre, oubliant leur ancienne querelles, oubliant leur famille et ne penser qu'à eux pour ses quelques minutes avant la fin.

« Hermione, pardonne moi pour tout ce que j'ai pu faire ou dire de mal sur toi. »

« Chut Drago, je ne t'en ai jamais voulu, et je t'aime n'en doute pas je t'en pris. »

« Je t'aime aussi Hermione, s'il te plait ne m'oublie pas » murmura t'il dans son dernier souffle.

Hermione serra fort le corps inanimé de Drago, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, lui susurrant des paroles qu'il n'entendrait plus. Son corps secoué de sanglot incontrôlable.

Elle n'aurait pu dire depuis combien de temps elle était rester la allongé à coté de lui, peut être quelques minutes ou quelques heures. Plus rien ne comptait à présent.

Elle venait de découvrir un amour partagé et le perdre cinq minutes après à cause d'elle.

Parce qu'il avait voulu la protéger.

Elle pleurait encore et toujours, ne voulant pas se séparer de Drago, admirant sa beauté. Son visage était maintenant serein, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, il était libre à présent.

Elle essaya de graver ce visage parfait dans sa mémoire pour ne pas oublier qu'avant de mourir il s'était enfin déclarer et pouvait partir en paix.

Hermione elle devrait apprendre à vivre en sachant qu'elle ne pourra jamais profiter de cet amour, mais n'oubliant jamais ce baiser qui fut pour elle la seule preuve de leur amour partagé.

Soudain, des cris de joie la ramena violement de ses songes, le seigneur des ténèbres avait été vaincu par le célèbre Harry Potter.

En entendant la nouvelle, elle aurait du être heureuse, car son souhait avait été exaucé. Le monde était enfin libre du mal, plus de violence gratuite ne serait appliquer, plus de souffrance inutile.

Mais sa souffrance à elle ne cessait d'augmenter.

Elle se disait qu'elle aurait préférer vivre dans un monde ou la guerre faisait rage mais ou elle serait avec Drago plutôt qu'un monde libre sans son amour.

C'était peut être égoïste mais c'est ce qu'elle ressentait à ce moment précis.

La fin de cette bataille finalement, elle ne la voyait plus comme une délivrance mais comme une condamnation.

Celle de vivre dans un monde libre mais sans son âme sœur , car elle en était certaine désormais, Drago était son âme sœur et elle l'avait perdu.

Les gens ne comprendrait surement pas son chagrin, se disant que cette homme abjecte, froid et calculateur l'avait toujours mépriser depuis leur toute première rencontre.

Mais personne n'avait vu que pour sauver sa vie il avait sacrifier la sienne.

Personne n'avait ressenti ce qu'elle avait ressenti quand ses lèvres avait rencontrer les siennes.

Personne n'avait pu voir dans son regard tout l'amour qu'il aurait pu lui donner.

Elle se promit alors que jusqu'à sa mort, jusqu'au jour ou elle le retrouverai dans l'autre monde, elle défendrait celui qui lui en l'espace de cinq minutes, à changer sa vie à tout jamais.

Elle vivrait sa vie en attendant le moment de pouvoir enfin le retrouver.

De pouvoir l'aimer de nouveau et ce pour l'éternité.

* * *

Voila, j'espère que cette petite histoire vous auras plus.

En tout cas n'hesiter pas à me donner vos avis, qu'il soit bon ou mauvais, j'accepte toutes les critiques.

Ca me permet de me corriger et me perfectionner dans mes petites fictions.

Gros bisous à tous.

**MissJenny34.**


End file.
